


Jealous Kitten

by CaptainAsteria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAsteria/pseuds/CaptainAsteria
Summary: As Nekoma’s manager, you’re jealous when other girls start to hit on your boyfriend, Kuroo, after they win a game. However, the extent of your relationship isn’t made public, due to the forbiddenness of your relationship. How will Kuroo act when his normally calm and collected girlfriend unleashes her claws?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Jealous Kitten

The buzzer echoed throughout the gym, signaling the end of the match as the team you were hoping for to win was declared the winners. You had been standing up on edge, anxiously watching the match with intense focus, the clipboard clutched tightly to your chest, when the last point was scored by the tall, messy-haired player sporting a #1 on his red jersey. 

The guys on the team high fived and congratulated each other, overjoyed at beating their opponents, Nohebi Academy. Your eyes started to well up with tears of relief as a small smile made its way onto your face, only to disappear with sudden feelings of irritation and annoyance.

Even from where you were standing, on the court’s sideline, the noise of the crowd couldn’t block out the high-pitched giggles and squeals of your school’s fangirls as they called out a particular name.

“Kuroo-san! Great job!”

“Kuroo-san, we love you!”

“Kuroo-san, I have a gift for you!”

“Kuroo-san, please go out with me!”

At their various comments, it felt like direct hits to your heart. Of course you wanted to go and shower your boyfriend with love and affection on beating a tough opponent. Of course you wanted to say half the things that they were saying. Of course it was… not appropriate nor the right time to do those things though. 

It didn’t help the situation though when he waved to the crowd of girls fangirling over him, as he flashed them a smug smile. You couldn’t help but give him a blank look before forcing a smile onto your face to hide your irritation and anxiety. 

Rationally, you knew that it was good fanservice and way to thank them for their support. It was hard to swallow though when they’re pining after your man. 

However, the duties of being the volleyball team’s manager was first priority over your conflicting feelings once the team returned back to the bench. Out of the management team, you were the first to offer your congratulations to the guys, a genuine smile breaking onto your face.

“Congratulations! You guys did it and beat Nohebi. I’m proud of each and every single one of you. I know how much time and effort was spent into practice, but you guys persevered.” The attention of the players was focused solely on you, the praise itself almost an award for them. 

Having said your part, the other coaches also offer their heartfelt congratulations and two cents. As rude as it was (not that you could help it), you paid half-attention to everything else that was being said, your insecure feelings clouding your focus. Unbeknownst to you, a certain Rooster Head, cat-like gaze was fixated on you, knowing that something was up.

**\----**

It wasn’t until shortly later that those same feelings of irritation and annoyance returned stumbling upon a scene. 

The team was resting in one of the unused hallways, away from the main traffic to the seatings and court. The bus that was supposed to take the volleyball team was running just a bit behind schedule due to traffic so the group was chilling around, waiting for the bus. As you were talking with Kenma, you realized that Kuroo was taking a long time to fill up his water bottle. When you brought it to Kenma’s attention, he only shrugged his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the girls flagged him down on his way or something.” Commented Yamamoto, looking slightly peeved. “I don’t see how he’s getting all the attention, just because he scored the last point against Nohebi. It’s not like he’s the Ace. Why can’t they show me the same affection?!” 

“Because you’d scare them off before coming in a five foot radius?” Remarked Lev. “At least they’d notice you compared to Yaku-san here being similar height and all.” A loud yelp of pain quickly followed Lev’s comment as Yaku started to lecture Lev again. The rest of the group looked upon with indifference since it was a normal thing between the two of them. 

You couldn’t help but glance worriedly at your watch, noticing that it was getting closer to the designated meet up time.It didn’t help either as slight prinpicks of uneasiness entered your heart. “I’ll go get him!” You shouted aloud, quick steps slapping against the marble floor as you made your way to the nearest water fountain, which was unfortunately on the other side of the building. 

As you rounded the corner, your vision was greeted with the sight of Kuroo talking animatedly with the same group of girls who were cheering him on from the stands besides the water fountain. The sight caused you to stop suddenly in your tracks, the look of annoyance appearing on your face. It only got worse when he suddenly embraced one of the girls in a brief hug.

Unable to hold yourself back, you called out to him in a flat voice, “Kuroo, the bus is almost here. Let’s go.”

Farewells were made between both parties. The sound of retreating footsteps notified him that the manager’s presence was quickly disappearing, and he rushed to catch up with you. 

“We’ll have to catch up again sometime, Ayane!” He called over his retreating back to the girl that he hugged. Another pinprick of insecurity stabbed your heart, your fists clenched tightly to keep the emotions in check. 

His long strides easily caught up with your short, quick ones. “Hey, everything okay? Something seems off with you.” He asked concernedly, his voice coming off quiet. 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay? I mean, everything is just fine, just peachy perfect, ya know?” You murmured back, purposely avoiding his questioning gaze.

That seemed to set off warning bells in his head, as his big hand enclosed around your small wrist, stopping the both of you in your tracks. Not even a moment later, the two of you were standing in one of the empty side hallways that lead back to the court. 

Standing in front of him, the seven inch height difference was made very apparent, not that he cared. “Why are you so upset?” He asked seriously, his arms crossing his chest. 

The fact that you weren’t sure yourself as to why all these feelings were overflowing until recently left your mind confused. As his girlfriend, he was always true to his feelings when alone time came up. The fact that he tried to go out of his way to spend time with you too, even though both of your schedules were hectic with school and volleyball, showed how dedicated he was to the relationship. You knew, behind his provocative attitude, was a genuine and caring guy. This relationship was fairly new, but why did it hurt to see other girls get close to him? When they called out his name, when they wanted to shower him with signs of adoration, when they were able to freely express themselves while the two of you had to hide it. 

All these conflicting thoughts zoomed back and forth, leaving you to feel insecure and anxious. He patiently waited, knowing that there was a lot going on in your mind, but he couldn’t help himself from cupping your cheek with his free hand to reassure you of his presence. That proved to be the final straw. 

Without even realizing your actions, your hands latched onto the lapels of his jacket, his eyes widening in surprise as they met your fiery, determined gaze before he was pulled down into a sudden kiss. Granted, you had to step on your tippy toes to get closer, but a moment later, he bent forward to help the situation. Even the dull thud of his dropped water bottle didn’t deter the both of you, as he eagerly returned the kiss; both of his hands now cupping your face. 

Your eager tongue pushed itself into his willing mouth, stroking his incessantly. One of his hands left your face only to reappear at your waist where he pulled you up against his hot body. Your hands left to roam through his messy bedhead that you love, pulling at the strands; a soundless hiss escaped his lips at the pleasure. 

The sound of murmured voices echoed down the main hallway, piercing your pleasure-filled haze as you suddenly broke off the kiss, pushing yourself away from his firm body. Heavy pants were the only things that you two could do after the passionate embrace.

You fixed him with a serious expression once your guys’ breathing came under control. “You’re mine, and only mine. I sure as heck don’t share.”

His eyes widened in comprehension, before a mischievous smile took his face. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind it if you became jealous over me more often if it meant more kisses from you.”

The reddening of your flushed cheeks caused him to chuckle at your adorableness. Because of your forbidden relationship, it wasn’t often that you could display such emotions, so this was a novel moment that he’d enjoy. 

Kuroo pulled your compliant body into his for a hug, which you reciprocated eagerly, face nestling into his chest. 

At that moment, a familiar voice caused the both of you to jump apart. “Um, sorry to interrupt, but the bus is here…”

Kenma stood awkwardly off to the side, his face looking anywhere but at the two of you, a hand behind his head in an act of embarrassment. 

“K-Kenma! This is, uh, um-” You started, your voice wavering in nervousness.

“Don’t worry. I won’t say anything. I already knew about it.” He said, turning his back to the both of you as he started walking on ahead. “You guys, um, aren’t too discrete. But I approve.”

You stared, dumbfounded, at Kenma’s retreating back, before a sudden clap on the shoulder roused you from your thoughts. “We should back before we make it any more obvious.” Kuroo said, his forgotten water bottle in his hand again, as he too started to make his way back. And to think, the day that you would be given advice by Kenma about this. Shaking your head, you race after them.

**\----**

Back on the bus, you and Kuroo were sitting in the back next to each other. Everyone else was knocked out, tired from the match. Taking this as an open opportunity, you laced your hands together. Kuroo’s jacket was draped across his chest in a blanket manner, while also hiding your laced hands from the visible eye. 

“By the way, that girl from earlier,” he started, “she’s the sister of a former senpai from the volleyball team. After graduating, he went on to join the military, and she was just updating me about him. That’s the only reason why I was being friendly with her. Her brother and I were close, so she too was a friend, by extension.” 

Consider yourself shocked. You didn’t once doubt him about his fidelity, but to know that you got upset over a simple mistake made you feel even more embarrassed about the situation. You flashed him a look of remorse. “Kuroo, I’m so-”

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, interrupting you. “I’m glad to know that my girlfriend loves me enough to be jealous. It was… nice.” A teasing look is thrown your way, but you could tell that he was serious about it. “I don’t mind you being jealous, since you’re _my_ jealous kitten.”


End file.
